PHASE 1 studies are pharmacology and toxicity trials in humans of new anticancer agents that have completed preclinical toxicity, pharmacology and anti-tumor activity. Such studies are completed when dose-limiting toxicity is encountered. A study has been completed for pentamethylmelamine (NSC-118742) which showed dose limited toxicity. Studies are in progress for Dihydroxy anthracenedione (NSC 301739) and Aclacinomycin-A (NSC 208734) and dose limited toxicity has not yet been reached.